stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nwaro Polak
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Maria (ex-wife) | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = }} Commander Nwaro Polak Recently served as Commanding Officer onboard the starship Essex. He is now attached to Starfleet's Special Operations Department. Thanks to his posting with Special Operations, Nwaro has been reassigned to the for their latest mission. Nwaro is played by Steve Bacic. (Star Trek: Artemis) History Born in Tozhat province, and orphaned as a child, Polak was originally a member of the Bajoran militia. Fighting in the dominion wars at the age of 20 greatly defined him and changed his view on life. Once a very quiet man, Nwaro became authoritative and confident. Once the war ended he stayed in the militia and took all challenges that came his way. After reaching the rank of major, he wanted to try his hand at bigger things. He applied for Starfleet academy command school, and was accepted. His area of expertise is in security, but he has a basic knowledge of most ships systems. A very out going man, Polak is divorced, and has a wide group of friends, some in very high places on Bajor. His wife at the time, Maria, disapproved of his new venture and refused to support him. They eventually split up; Maria took everything and left Polak with little choice than to make a life in Starfleet. After completing his course in the academy, Nwaro looked for his first command or XO position. He was very quickly picked up by the USS Carlson, a , and rose quickly through the ranks. After a confrontation with some renegade Jem'Hadar attack ships, Polak was left critically injured and was transported back to Starfleet Medical. After several weeks, the Bajoran was back on his feet and ready to return to action. To his dismay he discovered that his position had been taken by another officer and he needed to find another post. With battered confidence he would have been happy with any senior position on any ship, he didn’t even look for a CO post. After little success, Nwaro was ready to give up. On his way back to Bajor; he stopped over at Deep Space 9, and learnt of an opening on the station. With the opportunity of regular visits home and a Starfleet commission as well he quickly applied and was accepted. Days became weeks, weeks became month, and months became a year, even two. Although his life was never stationary, the lack of movement on the station drilled into Nwaro’s Brain. Soon, he left to find a senior post aboard a starship, hoping to run into the Dominion cowards that had cost him his previous post and almost his commission. Service Record Bajoran Militia- Promoted to Major Starfleet Academy- Command School USS Carlson- XO Deep Space 9- Tactical Officer USS Artemis - Wing Commander USS Essex - Commanding Officer and promoted to Commander. ([[Here Comes the Cavalry|''Star Trek: Artemis'': Episode 2 Here Comes the Cavalry]]) Starfleet Special Operations Department Polak, Nwaro Polak, Nwaro Polak, Nwaro Polak, Nwaro